madonnafandomcom-20200223-history
List of Unreleased Songs
The definitive list of all the unreleased songs in Madonna's long lasting career spanning four decades. Some songs were leaked, as most of the Rebel Heart, and some were never heard. Also included are songs that were performed live, but never saw a studio release and songs that were rumored to be recorded and unreleased. :::::::::: :::::::::: The Gilroys' Lost Madonna Tapes (1979) /* TRACK NAME AVALBL INFO = Born To Be A Dancer NO 1 I Got Trouble (Roll Over It) NO 1 Over And Over NO 12 Tell The Truth NO 13 Trouble NO 13 1 In October 2008, The Daily Beast published a previously unreleased tape of Madonna singing some of the first ever songs she wrote. The tape was made by Ed Gilroy and his brother Dan, Madonnaâ€™s ex-boyfriend, who lived with the singer in the basement of a Queens synagogue more than twenty years ago. The tape included pillow talk between Dan and Madonna, as well as several previously unheard songs such as "Tell the Truth", which she says is the first song she ever wrote. The early audio recording is interspersed with a recording of her acceptance speech at the Rock And Roll Hall Of Fame in 2008. Only snippets from the first four songs are available up to date. 2 Alternate version for Over And Over from Like A Virgin album 3 Trouble is remembered by Ed Gilroy as the first song Madonna wrote, instead of Tell The Truth as Madonna recalled in 2005 and later in 2008. Source: The Daily Beast @ www.thedailybeast.com Total available/known tracks: 0/5 ::::::::: The Shamrock reel-to-reel Tape (1979) /* TRACK NAME AVALBL INFO = Hot House Flower NO 1 I Got Trouble (Roll Over It) NO 1 Nobody Wants To Be Alone (Once I Thought I Was Good) NO 1 Oh Oh (The Sky Is Blue) NO 1 Simon Says NO 1 Tell The Truth NO 1 Well Well NO 1 */ 1 These early recordings were recorded onto a Shamrock reel-to-reel tape with the help of Dan Gilroy of the band The Breakfast Club. The reel to reel tape is in its original Shamrock recording tape box and is accompanied by a digital copy cd of the tape. Run time 47 mins. Source: List of unreleased songs recorded by Madonna @ Wikipedia Total available/known tracks: 0/7 ::::::::: Acoustic Demo Tapes (1979) /* ******** TAPE 1 ******** TRACK NAME TIME AVALBL FORMAT/QUALITY INFO = All My Love - Instrumental NO 1 No Running In The City NO 1 Shine A Light / Hear Me NO 1 Safe Neighborhood - Instrumental NO 1 Simon Says NO 1 Love Express 3:49 LEAKED MP3 @ 320 KBPS 1 Little Boy Lost - Instrumental NO 1 Un-named Song - Take 1 NO 1 Un-named Song - Take 2 NO 1 ******** TAPE 2 ******** TRACK NAME AVALBL INFO = Shine A Light / Hear Me NO 1 Safe Neighborhood NO 1 Little Boy Lost NO 1 Un-named Song NO 1 */ 1 The tapes originate from the post-Breakfast Club / pre-Emmy period when Madonna was recruiting musicians for her own ensemble. The full story of the tape â€“ remarkable as it is performed almost entirely solo with Madonna playing guitar and singing â€“ appears in the March 2009 issue of UK magazine Record Collector and was featured on MSNBC. Source: Dazedmadonna @ Madonna Infinity, List of unreleased songs recorded by Madonna @ Wikipedia Total available/known tracks: 1/13 Emmy and the Emmys (1980) /* ************ REHEARSALS ************ TRACK NAME TIME AVALBL FORMAT/QUALITY INFO = Burning Up 5:12 LEAKED MP3 @ 112 KBPS 1 Do You? NO 15 Hot House Flower NO 15 Love For Tender 3:46 LEAKED MP3 @ 192 KBPS 1 ************* 4-DEMO TAPE ************* TRACK NAME TIME AVALBL FORMAT/QUALITY INFO = Bells Ringing 5:53 LEAKED MP3 @ 192 KBPS 2 Drowning 3:36 LEAKED MP3 @ 192 KBPS 2 Love For Tender 5:25 LEAKED MP3 @ 192 KBPS 2 No Time For Love 5:54 LEAKED MP3 @ 192 KBPS 2 ***************** LIVE RECORDINGS ***************** TRK TRACK NAME TIME AVALBL INFO = 01 Best Girl 4:21 CD 3 02 Hot House Flower 4:15 CD 3 03 Bells Ringing 6:05 CD 3 04 Simon Says 4:17 CD 3 05 No Time For Love 5:46 CD 3 06 Nobody's Fool 5:52 CD 3 07 Drowning 4:39 CD 3 08 Love For Tender 4:34 CD 3 09 Love Express 6:00 CD 3 10 Drowning 3:18 CD 36 ******************* OTHER SONG TITLES ******************* TRACK NAME AVALBL INFO = Call On Me NO 4 Get Away NO 4 Head Over Heels NO 4 Prisoner NO 4 */ 1 Rehearsals recorded by the band. 2 A 4-demo tape recorded by the band in October 30th, 1980. 3 Audio CD released by an Indie Label in 1994, under the title "Emmy and the Emmys: First Time Out Off Manhattan". 4 Possible early recordings from the Emmys era. Those titles are listed on a hand-written set-list spotted in some pictures of a 1980/1981 live gig, taken by photographer George DuBose. Those pictures are famous among collectors as being related to the Underground Club performance. There is actually no evidence that Madonna recorded those songs on tape, they could be compositions written and intended just for live concerts; some audio-tape from rehearsals (featuring those songs) may or may not exist. The existence of these tracks has been confirmed as being on the actual set-list. Those Underground Club pictures can be seen in a large number of fan sites' photo-galleries and even on George DuBose's official site. 5 Some video excerpts were shown on a TV documental. 6 Alternate studio version to the one included in Emmys' Demo Tape Source: List of unreleased songs recorded by Madonna @ Wikipedia Total available/known tracks: 16/22 The Gotham Demo Tape (1981) /* ************************************* AUDIO RECORDINGS BY MADONNA HERSELF ************************************* TRACK NAME TIME AVALBL FORMAT/QUALITY INFO = Are You Ready For It 3:21 LEAKED MP3 @ 128 KBPS 1 Take Me (I Want You) 3:24 LEAKED MP3 @ 192 KBPS 1 Love On The Run 3:53 LEAKED MP3 @ 192 KBPS 1 Remembering Your Touch 3:19 LEAKED MP3 @ 112 KBPS 1 ********************** THE GOTHAM DEMO TAPE ********************** TRACK NAME TIME AVALBL FORMAT/QUALITY INFO = Get Up 4:48 LEAKED WAV 2 High Society 6:13 LEAKED WAV 2 I Want You 3:20 LEAKED WAV 2 Love On The Run 2:53 LEAKED WAV 2 */ 1 Demos recorded by Madonna herself and given to Jon Gordon to write the charts and do a band arrangement. Some of these recording were leaked using wrong tags, such as "rehearsals" from Emmy or "outtakes" from Gotham sessions. 2 Official 4-demo tape recorded at Media Sound Studios under direction of Madonna's first manager Camille Barbone of August Artists Ltd and Gotham Sound Studios in New York City, with guitarist Jon Gordon, in 1981. Source: Jon Gordon @ jongordon-music.com Total available/known tracks: 8/8 The Otto Von Wernherr Collaboration (1981) /* TRACK NAME TIME AVALBL FORMAT/QUALITY INFO = Come Here 3:57 NO 1 Cosmic Climb 4:49 CD 12 Danger 3:36 / 6:15 LEAKED WAV 13 Turn Me On 3:11 / 5:51 LEAKED WAV 13 We Are The Gods 3:51 CD 12 Wild Dancing 3:52 CD 12 */ 1 Titles including some Madonna backing vocals she recorded for a german DJ called Otto Von Wernherr. 2 He released these three tracks without Madonna's consent when she became a star. Several additional tracks were released with titles like On The Street, Get Down, Oh My!, etc., all featuring the same vocals remixed, so only these three tracks are the most "appreciated" and must-have ones by every Madonna fan. The other three tracks remains unreleased and unleaked up to date. 3 This tracks have been leaked in their 'edit' form (the ones with a shorter running time). They probably come from this rare double vinyl:https://www.discogs.com/es/Madonna-Otto-Von-Wernherr-Turn-Me-On/release/7635514 Source: butyourenot @ Madonna Infinity Total available/known tracks: 5/6 The Mia Mind Music's Recordings (1981) /* TRACK NAME TIME AVALBL FORMAT/QUALITY INFO = Little Boy Lost 1:32 LEAKED MP3 @ 192 KBPS 1 Safe Neighbourhood 1:27 LEAKED MP3 @ 192 KBPS 1 Shine A Light 1:38 LEAKED MP3 @ 192 KBPS 1 1 These songs first surfaced on a bootleg picture disc single release in Europe in 1992 on Receiver Records. They were actually licensed from Mia Mind Music, a New York based record label/indie promotions business previously responsible for licensing out the horrible Otto Von Wernherr songs that Madonna had sang backup on in her pre-fame days. While it is unclear what the exact arrangement was, it appears likely that Madonna had an agreement with the Mia Mind studio owner that allowed her to record some of her own material in exchange for performing background vocals on other studio clients recordings, thus also explaining the Otto Von Wernherr connection. Source: Dazedmadonna @ Madonna Infinity, List of unreleased songs recorded by Madonna @ Wikipedia Total available/known tracks: 3/3 Pre-Madonna... or "Desperately calling Steven Bray" (1981) /* TRACK NAME TIME AVALBL INFO = Ain't No Big Deal 6:41 CD 1 Burning Up 4:07 CD 1 Crimes of Passion 3:43 CD 1 Don't You Know 4:31 CD 1 Everybody 4:51 CD 1 Laugh to Keep from Crying 3:51 CD 1 Stay 4:23 CD 1 */ 1 This collection of demos recorded in early 1981 were released by Stephen Bray and distributed by Soultone label in 1997 under the title "Pre-Madonna" ("In The Beginning" for European countries). Source: Released on Audio CD by Stephen Bray in 1997 (3 remixes from '97 not included in this list) Total available/known tracks: 7/7 The Spinal Root Gang Collaboration (1982) /* TRACK NAME AVALBL INFO = We Live In A House NO 1 */ 1 Written by Joshua Braun, Janis Galloway and Madonna in 1982. It was recorded with the group Spinal Root Gang after Madonna's roommate Janis Galloway introduced her to them. Janis Galloway later became the wife of Michael Rosenblatt from Warner Bros. Records. Source: List of unreleased songs recorded by Madonna @ Wikipedia Total available/known tracks: 0/1 The Was (Not Was) Collaboration (1982) /* TRACK NAME TIME AVALBL INFO = Shake Your Head (Let's Go To Bed) NO 1 Shake Your Head - 12" Mix 6:49 VINYL 2 */ 1 Madonna on the lead vocal with Don & David were discarded on favour of Ozzy Osbourne with backing vocals by Kathy Kosins and Carol Hall for this song from the band Was (Not Was) released in 1983. 2 In 1992, Shake Your Head (Let's Go To Bed) was re-recorded and remixed by house music producer Steve "Silk" Hurley. The original plan was to restore Madonna's vocals to the track for the re-release, but she refused to grant permission, hence actress Kim Basinger was approached instead. However, Madonna's restored vocals were "accidentally" released on the 2LP and double cassette formats of compilation release Now Dance 92, entitled 12" Mix. The CD format of this compilation includes the regular 7" Mix with Basinger's vocals. Source: bertrand @ Madonna Infinity, Shake Your Head @ Wikipedia Total available/known tracks: 1/2 The Jellybean Collaboration (1983) /* TRACK NAME AVALBL INFO = Sidewalk Talk NO 1 */ 1 Original demo version with Madonna on the lead vocal and produced by Stephen Bray. Source: List of unreleased songs recorded by Madonna @ Wikipedia Total available/known tracks: 0/1 Other known titles (19??) /* TRACK NAME AVALBL INFO = Afterglo NO 1 Cherish NO 12 Girl With Stars In Her Eyes NO 1 Rock Your Body NO 1 Swing With Me NO 1 */ 1 In early 2011, several other previously unknown songs came to light penned by Madonna via handwritten lyric sheets on an auction site. 2 Nothing to do with the song of same title from Like A Prayer album. Source: List of unreleased songs recorded by Madonna @ Wikipedia Total available/known tracks: 0/5 Madonna Sessions /* TRACK NAME TIME AVALBL FORMAT/QUALITY INFO = Ain't No Big Deal - "Jellybean Version" NO 1 Ain't No Big Deal - "Mark Kamins Version" NO 1 Ain't No Big Deal - "Stephen Bray Version" NO 1 Ain't No Big Deal - 1983.02.04 4:22 LEAKED WAV 2 Borderline - 1983.02.18 4:42 LEAKED WAV 2 Burning Up - 1982.11.17 3:46 LEAKED WAV 2 Burning Up - 1982.11.19 6:00 LEAKED WAV 2 Burning Up - 1982.11.22 5:43 LEAKED WAV 2 I Know It - 1983.02.04 3:52 LEAKED WAV 2 Lucky Star - 1983.02.24 5:50 LEAKED WAV 2 Physical Attraction - 1982.11.18 6:15 LEAKED WAV 2 Physical Attraction - 1982.11.19 6:02 LEAKED WAV 2 Physical Attraction - 1982.11.23 4:52 LEAKED WAV 2 */ Note: The tags between "quotes" are not genuine, just for mere identification. 1 Alternate versions of the song not produced by Reggie Lucas. 2 Sigma Sound Sessions with Reggie Lucas. Source: The Bextorian, butyourenot, Sven & ITG @ Madonna Infinity, The Definitive List of Unreleased Madonna Recordings @ Madonna Nation Total available/known tracks: 9/13 Like a Virgin sessions * List of Demos /* TRACK NAME TIME AVALBL FORMAT/QUALITY INFO = Angel - "Stephen Bray Version" NO 1 Over And Over - "Stephen Bray Version" NO 1 Shoo-Bee-Doo - "Stephen Bray Version" NO 1 Stay - Demo Mix 1 4:46 / 4:52 LEAKED MP3 @ 320 KBPS 2 Stay - Demo Mix 2 4:21 NO 2 */ Note: The tags between "quotes" are not genuine, just for mere identification. 1 Alternate versions produced by Stephen Bray instead of Nile Rodgers. 2 Original untouched demos from the Like A Virgin album sessions, with extra vocals and different instrumentation. Source: Sven / The Bextorian @ Madonna Infinity and The Definitive List of Unreleased Madonna Recordings @ Madonna Nation Total available/known tracks: 1/5 Vision Quest Sessions /* TRACK NAME AVALBL INFO = Crazy For You - "First Jellybean Version" NO 1 Gambler - "Stephen Bray Version" NO 2 Warning Signs NO 3 */ Note: The tags between "quotes" are not genuine, just for mere identification. 1 Alternate version produced by Jellybean prior to arrival of the arranger Rob Mounsey. 2 Alternate version produced by Stephen Bray instead of Jellybean. 3 The third song recorded for the soundtrack to the film, finally discarded. Source: The Definitive List of Unreleased Madonna Recordings @ Madonna Nation Total available/known tracks: 0/3 Desperately Seeking Susan Sessions /* TRACK NAME TIME AVALBL FORMAT/QUALITY INFO = Desperately Seeking Susan NO 1 Desperately Seeking Susan - "Michael Bramon Version" NO 1 Into The Groove - Movie Version 3:37 BLURAY DTS-HD MA 2.0 2 */ Note: The tags between "quotes" are not genuine, just for mere identification. 1 Outtake from the soundtrack of the film. 2 Demo version of de song, featured on the final credits from the film. Source: Sven @ Madonna Infinity, List of unreleased songs recorded by Madonna @ Wikipedia Total available/known tracks: 1/3 True Blue session /* TRACK NAME TIME AVALBL FORMAT/QUALITY INFO = Each Time You Break My Heart - Madonna Solo Demo 4:20 LEAKED MP3 @ 320 KBPS 13 Jimmy Jimmy - Demo NO 1 Love Makes The World Go Round - Demo 4:10 LEAKED MP3 @ 128 KBPS 2 Pipeline NO 1 Tell Me NO 14 Working My Fingers To The Bone NO 1 */ 1 Unreleased/Original demos by Madonna & Stephen Bray. 2 Unreleased/Original demos by Madonna & Patrick Leonard. 3 This song written by Madonna & Stephen Bray was given to Nick Kamen later on. 4 This song written by Stephen Bray was given to Nick Kamen later on. Source: Sven @ Madonna Infinity, The Definitive List of Unreleased Madonna Recordings @ Madonna Nation Total available/known tracks: 2/6 Like a Prayer sessions * "Angel With Dirty Faces" * "Beast Within" * "Circus" * "First There's a Kiss" * "I Surrender Dear" * "Just a Dream" * "Love Attack" * "Possessive Love" * "Rainbow" I'm Breathless/The Immaculate Collection sessions * "Bittersweet" * "Breathless" * "Cry" ("Cry Baby" demo) * "Dick Tracy" * "Dog House" * "Get Over" * "More" * "To Love You" * "What Can You Lose" (solo version) Erotica sessions * "Actions Speak Louder Than Words" * "Dear Father" * "Fanfare" * "Garden" ("Secret Garden" demo) * "Goodbye to Innocence" * "Hearts" ("Thief of Hearts" demo) * "Jitterbug" * "Love Hurts" * "Old Music" ("Thief of Hearts" demo) * "Shame" * "Singin' in the Rain" * "Star" * "Up Down Suite" * "You Are the One" * "You Thrill Me" ("Erotica" demo) Bedtime Stories sessions * "Bring It" * "Goodtime" * "I'd Rather Be Your Love" (duet with Tupac Shakur) * "If (You Forget Me)" * "I Will Always Have You" * "Love Won't Wait" * "Right on Time" * "Stop" ("Don't Stop" demo) * "Tongue Tied" Something to Remember sessions * "Broken" * "I Can't Forget" Ray of Light sessions * "Be Careful" * "Candy" ("Candy Perfume Girl" demo) * "Corazon" * "Gone/Love Affair" * "I'll Go" * "Like a Flower" * "Never Love a Stranger" * "No Substitute For Love" ("Drowned World/Substitute for Love" demo) * "Regresando" * "Revenge" * "You'll Stay" Music sessions * "Alone Again" * "Arioso" * "Funny/Dear Daddy" * "Like an Angel Passing Through my Room" (ABBA cover) * "La Petite Jeune Fille" * "Little Girl" * "Liquid Love" * "Mysore Smile" * "The Music's No Good Without You" * "Perfect" ("Nobody's Perfect" demo) * "Run" * "Wonderland" American Life sessions * "Cool Song" ("It's So Cool" demo) * "Curtain" * "Game" * "How High" * "If You Go Away" * "I'm in Love With Love" * "Is This Love?" * "Miss You" * "Set the Right" * "React" Confessions on a Dance Floor sessions * "Fire" * "Keep the Trance" * "Queen of Hearts" * "Sing" * "Triggering" Hard Candy sessions * "Across the Sky" (collaboration with Justin Timberlake, Danja, and Timbland) * "Beat Is So Crazy" (solo version) * "Beat Is So Crazy" (duet with Eve) * "Broken" * "Hey You" (rock demo) * "Infinity" * "Lela Pala Tute" * "Silly Girl" MDNA (album) sessions * "Bang Bang Boom" ("Gang Bang" demo) * "Born This Way" (Lady Gaga cover) * "Illuminate" * "Like a Virgin Waltz" (waltz version of "Like a Virgin) * "Muse" * "Same Love" * "To Love Again" Rebel Heart sessions As with most of the songs that made it to the album, a great many of the unreleased songs were leaked as well. * "Alone With You" * "Back That Up (Do It)" * "Carry On" ("Living for Love" demo) * "Freedom" * "God is Love" * "Hallelujah" * "Heartbreak City" ("HeartBreakCity" demo) * "Heaven" * "Holy" ("Holy Water" demo) * "Iconic" (Solo Version) * "Iconic" (featuring Mike Tyson) * "If I Had A Hammer" * "La Isla Bonita" (short snippet with lyrics changed to mention Major Lazer) * "La Vie en rose" * "One That Got Away" ("Addicted" demo) * "Make the Devil Pray" ("Devil Pray" demo) * "Never Let You Go" * "Nothing Lasts Forever" * "Rebel Heart" (acoustic demo) * "Revolution" * "Score" * "Take A Day" * "Take it Back" * "Toxic" (Britney Spears cover) * "Tragic Girl" * "Trust No Bitch" * "Two Steps Behind Me" * "Veni Vidi Vici" (solo version) * "Wash All Over Me" (acoustic demo) Intended for future release * "Beautiful Game" is confirmed to be released as a single soon Category:Songs Category:Unreleased songs Category:Madonna (album) Category:Like a Virgin Category:True Blue Category:Like a Prayer Category:I'm Breathless Category:The Immaculate Collection Category:Erotica Category:Bedtime Stories Category:Something to Remember Category:Ray of Light Category:Music Category:American Life Category:Confessions on a Dance Floor Category:Hard Candy Category:MDNA Category:Rebel Heart